Season Six: Sailormoon O
by The Lunar Witch
Summary: Season Six of Sailormoon. Set two years after the defeat of Sailor Galaxia all the Senshi, though still friends, are concentrating on their own dreams. A set of new enemies pop up... are they the real baddies or is someone else pulling the strings?


Sailor Moon O

Season Six

Episode 201

Title: Two Years Later… A New Enemy

Please Visit: www. shinou-joscerelle.deviantart. com (without the spaces between www. and .com) to see some awesome illustrations of this new story.

OOO

Usagi sighed as she looking at the chalkboard that sat across from her. Another year, another set of tests, chapters of homework, and whatever else came with school; and that included lunchtime, Usagi's personal favorite period of them all. How she had gotten herself up that morning was beyond her. In fact, she was quite surprised; she was the first student in class... and that wasn't like her at all.

Gone were the years of running to class at a frantic pace, with her lunch in her hand and a piece of toast hanging from her wailing lips. Yes, everything had changed. It had been a full two years since defeating Galaxia, and there hadn't been even a sliver of evil notion. Life had slowed down. Usagi had gotten her wish; she was a normal girl. Heck! She hardly even wore her transformation broach anymore.

She smiled thinking on the past. It was true; she had planned on getting married right when she turned sixteen. Mamo-chan was her knight in shining armor, her prince on a white horse, but her parents hadn't exactly seen it that way. It wasn't that she was too young to get married or that she was still in the beginning years of high school and he was almost finished with college, no. When she had brought home her handsome fiancé to her family's door step they had seemed quite happy that Usagi had found such a respectable young man; as if that was impossible or something. No, the problem lay somewhere else. She had been with Mamo-chan for nearly two years, but this was the first time they had even heard of him! How had that not occurred to her? Bringing her handsome boyfriend home for a family dinner would have been a prideful moment for her, but it had seemed to completely slip her mind… maybe the distraction of being a moon princess and champion of love and justice had just clouded her mind, and made her forget. In the end, her parents had agreed to the marriage, under one condition, that she wait until the summer after graduating, so that she would have a proper education, and that they might have some time to get to know Mamoru, but even with the respectable stipulations, her father seemed weary, even at sometimes a bit frantic. Daddy's Little Girl was growing up.

As for the rest of her friends…

"Usagi-chan?" A shy voice interrupted her thoughts, making her lift her head quickly and turn towards the door. "What are you doing here so early?" Ami gave her a kind, gentle smile to the startled girl. She clutched her worn brown leather book bag in front of her; her stance relaxed, as she saw her friend for the first time in a little while.

"Ami-chan!" Usagi suddenly got up and practically ran to her friend's side, even though Ami was only a few feet away from her from the start. "I'm so glad to see you! I've gotten here way too early and now I'm hungry!"

Ami gave Serena a smile and a small giggle, refined enough for the Ami's notorious discipline for self composure. "Ok, you can have some of my lunch," She sat her bag on the desk next to Usagi's and pulled out a lunchbox. "I think I packed too much anyways."

"Ami-chan is so nice!" Usagi gave a little cheer as the bento box was opened to reveal Japanese omelet, grilled salmon, and rice; a tasty lunch… or breakfast for any growing high school girl. "Thank you, Ami-chan! Mmm…" She quickly picked up her pair of chopsticks and went right for the omelet. A chipmunk smile thanked the genius girl again as she grinned at her long time friend.

It had been some time since she had seen Ami; it was nice to do so again. Actually, it was nice to see any of her friends for more than a few hours a day during school. Lunch had been the only time that they had had together to chat and tease, since the galaxy had gone back into balance. Everyone seemed to be doing their own thing, and Usagi wasn't an exception, what with her upcoming wedding to Mamoru. Ami was always studying, cramming for the upcoming entrance exam to get into a good pre-med school, and the other girls… well they had their own dreams and responsibilities to fulfill.

"Ami-chan… Usagi-chan…" Makoto smiled from the door, as she leaned on its frame, her bag slung over her shoulder.

"How was break?" Minako's head popped into the classroom doorway, a smile illuminating her beautiful face. They had seemed to have found each other in the hall and had thought they would be the first to arrive to the class, but had been pleasantly disappointed.

"Very good, I was able to read the entirety of all the texts that we're going to be studying this year. I was a very interesting rea—" Ami was quickly interrupted by Minako, something the girl brain had been used to. It was a small hint that she was getting a little too geeky for even her best friends, and in some ways she appreciated it. It had brought her back down to reality on more than one occasion.

"I see Usagi-chan is already studying her favorite subject." Mina laughed as Usagi stuffed clumps of rice into her mouth, which was already full to begin with. The girl ate like a chipmunk, not waiting to chew and swallow, just stuffing it all in at once; hoping to be able to chew it in the end.

Ami tear dropped as she looked at her lunch quickly disappear from its container. She laughed slightly at her friend's vicious attack on the food. "I guess I won't be eating lunch this afternoon…" No matter, more time to study.

"Don't worry Ami-chan! I brought enough for all of us," Makoto volunteered a large green drawstring bag, that wouldn't have seemed possible to fit in her book bag, but none-the-less she had dug it out of the endless space of the briefcase and presented it.

"Yay!" Usagi cheered as she saw the bag; more food, more tasty morsels that she could dream about for the rest of the class periods between now and lunch. Makoto's bag wasn't the only endless void that existed in the room that day.

Makoto laughed at Usagi's clear enthusiasm for the lunch that was nestled inside of her bad. "Well, it's enough for us, but I don't know about you." She pointed at the blond pony-tailed girl, sticking her tongue out at her in jest.

As the rest of the girls laughed, Usagi couldn't help but feel ganged up on. "You guys are so mean!" Her eyes started to tear, as she whined. She couldn't help it if she was always hungry, she was still growing; and besides, it was good for a girl to have a healthy appetite.

"_Ding-Bong_!" The intercom interrupted their fun from its box at the corner of the room, with a slightly different bell than the one used to signify the start of class; a sign of an important message that was to be announced. A few of the girls jumped, but most of them composed themselves, and in the end they all found themselves looking up at the talking box as if it were the person talking itself. "_Attention all Juban High School Students; there is an assembly scheduled in the courtyard this morning before school. Please report there before your scheduled homeroom._"

"I wonder what the assembly could be about…" Ami seemed to have suddenly been lost in thought, trying to remember if anything had been announced earlier the school year before, or if she had received anything in the mail about anything new happening with the school, but she couldn't seem to recall anything. Had she forgotten? That wasn't like her.

"I'm sure it's nothing big," Makoto said as she started to head out of the classroom again. She stuffed the green lunch bag back into her backpack, knowing she was going to have to fit the entire thing into her locker somehow. Oh, well, she would make it fit; somehow she always did.

"Maybe they decided to cancel school for the rest of the year!" Usagi said excitedly, she skipped out of the room after Makoto and grabbed Ami on the way out. "Maybe we're graduating right now!" Her hair flounced up and down in about as much excitement as its owner.

"I highly doubt that, but it's a good thought," Minako added, but found that she was quickly the last one in the classroom. She sighed, and quickly turned towards her friends. "Hey! Wait for me, Minna-san!"

When the four girls finally made it to the courtyard they seemed to be the last to arrive. The entire school must have caught a flier about this somewhere or something.

Usagi looked around trying to find some familiar faces to ask about the unexpected assembly, but found none. Hmm, that was weird she usually had three or four other people to count on besides Ami, Mina, and Makoto to fill her in on the things that she had missed. Her attention was suddenly caught by the head principal as he tapped on the microphone and cleared his throat. "I'm sure all of you are wondering why you have been assembled here. As you can see, some of your other classmates aren't here today. Juban Secondary School, along with a few other secondary schools in the area, is now participating in a student exchange program to diversify the student body throughout the year. Everyone please give a warm welcome to the students of Kyuuban Secondary School."

The principal motioned towards several student, both male and female, allowing the student body to give the visitors a warm applause, but Usagi's attention was quickly caught by three particular girls; all very different looking, but all… communicating the same feeling… something she had felt before… but couldn't quite put her finger on. She put her hand to the bow on her chest, feeling for her broach containing the Silver Imperial Crystal, but found nothing… She should really start wearing it more often.

"What's wrong, Usagi-chan?" Minako asked as she noticed her usually chipper friend grow quiet and form a perturbed expression on her face. She looked up at the podium where all the student stood, trying to spot what Usagi was so troubled about. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," Usagi shook her head trying to get rid of the uncomfortable feeling she was getting. They were girls; that was all. There was no reason to get upset about a group of girls… was there? They hadn't had any attacks on earth in two whole years; there was no reason to worry. The only thing to look forward to was the advent of Crystal Tokyo, in which she would become queen. Nothing was to happen between now and then, right?

OOO

"Mamo-chan! I should go home and look for my broach right now! Something's going to happen; I know it!" Usagi motioned to get up from the booth the two lovers shared at the neighborhood café; still a popular hang-out for everyone, even with their busy schedules.

"Usako…" Mamoru said with a chuckle. He had spent the last half an hour trying to convince the vivacious young woman that they were safe; that there was nothing to worry about, but it had proven to be unsuccessful. He couldn't sway her. "Nothing has happened in two years. Why do you think anything would start up so suddenly?" He put a pair of fingers to his forehead trying to ward off an oncoming headache.

"I… I just know… Mamo-chan. This morning I was standing in the school's courtyard and I saw them… our new enemy…" She put her hand to her chest one more time, again trying to get some comfort from the Silver Imperial Crystal, but yet again being disappointed.

"Those girls? What did they do?" Mamoru asked trying a new tactic to calm his dear odango.

"Well… they didn't do anything… they just stood there, but I saw it… I saw it in their eyes. The planet is in danger…" Again she sat down next to Mamoru. "Please believe me, Mamo-chan. I need to find it. I haven't seen the Silver Imperial Crystal in so long…" She looked down at her half empty apple soda. "I'm just worried…"

"Usako…" Mamoru trailed off, trying to be the supportive boyfriend, but not knowing how. "Ok, why don't you go find your broach, then come to my place." He gave her a reassuring smile. "You'll see… the Silver Imperial Crystal won't react, and you'll feel better, ok?"

She nodded returning the slight smile and stood up. "You're probably right… but I'll go find it just the same." She suddenly marched off, not bothering to say goodbye, and leaving Mamoru with the bill.

"Usako…"

OOO

A small black cat roamed around the city streets of Tokyo trying to catch one particular leaf. "Damn leaf…" Luna growled as she pounced and missed it again. Since the calming of chaos her responsibilities to advise the Sailor Senshi had gone down to nil. This was her great pleasure in life now-a-days… chasing a leaf… she really needed a life. On her last attempt to pounce she suddenly found herself at the feet of a young woman about Usagi's age.

"Awe… cute cat…" the platinum blond girl smiled as she crouched down to pet the unique cat with the moon-shaped bald spot, which Luna enjoyed. Ah, the splendor of random people wanting to scratch her personal itches.

"You dork…" Her companion laughed as she watched the girl lavish the kitty with random scratches behind the ear and strokes down the back. "You really can't help yourself, can you?" She ran her fingers through her extremely long royal purple hair, catching a knot, and just yanking it loose.

"Nope!" the blond chimed in, a proud grin on her face. "She's just so cute!"

"Stop right there!"

Both girls suddenly looked up to, startled by the female verbal attack. "Huh?"

"How dare you tempt a poor defenseless cat into your evil plot? In the name of the moon, I shall punish you!" Usagi couldn't help herself. Her arms suddenly moved into her signature poses, and her fingers followed.

"Usagi-chan…" Lunar growled quietly as she glared at her mistress. What in the world was she doing? "Meor…" She added, hoping girls hadn't heard her little outburst.

"Huh?" The unknown blond quirked her eyebrow, a bit confused, but suddenly recognized the familiar high school uniform the dumpling head was wearing. How else could she describe her? "Oh! Hi!" She stood and walked over to the girl who was still viciously posing, and offered her hand. "My name is Hoshikono Aiko."

"Aiko-chan…" the girl behind her muttered, not understanding her friend… You know when someone threatens you the first thing you do not do is go and great them politely. How embarrassing…

"Oh! And she's Keikono Kimi. Don't mind her." Aiko offered her hand a little more trying to get their attacker to accept it. "We come in peace," she added.

"Hmm…" Usagi's eyes suddenly grew softer… dropped her pose and laughed at herself, a bit embarrassed. "Heh-heh-heh… Sorry… I guess I thought you were someone else," she lied. What was she doing? Yeah, she had a weird feeling around these new girls, but they didn't seem evil. Then again nothing ever seemed evil when it first showed up in her world. "I'm Tsukino Usagi." She accepted Aiko's hand and received a painful static shock from it, forcing the girls to quickly recoil. "Ouch!"

"Eek!" Aiko yelled. She looked at her hand with painful gaze. "Mmm, strange…"

Kimi walked up looking down at both of the girls' hands. "It's not the right time of year for static shocks." She shrugged it off and looked towards Usagi. "You're from Juban High School, right? We're some of the students that are in the exchange program from Kyuuban, it's nice to meet you," she nodded.

Luna looked up at the three girls from her low prospective. She jumped up onto Usagi's shoulder and nestled herself into her long blond hair. "Be nice, Usagi-chan." She whispered into her mistress's ear. Usagi was always so nice, chipper, and usually over friendly to new people; what was wrong with her now? "Meow."

"Is that your cat?" Aiko asked ignoring Kimi's attempt at asking this new girl a question.

"Mm-hmm," Usagi nodded, and gave a friendly enough smile, answering both questions at once.

Kimi looked down to her watch, her eyes growing large. "No! Aiko-chan! We're going to be late for cram school!" She grabbed Aiko's wrist and pulled her down the side walk. "It was nice to meet you, Tsukino-san!" She waved and smiled.

"See you tomorrow, Usagi-chan!" Aiko smiled and allowed herself to be pulled by her friend. Her sighing could still be heard as she disappeared around the corner, "I hate cram school…"

"Yeah, yeah, me too."

OOO

"Usagi-chan? What was that back there?" Luna asked as she rode on the pig tailed girl's shoulders down the sidewalk. "You're not usually so defensive."

"I don't know… I felt something weird this morning from those two… and some other girl…" She sighed, and whined slightly, trying to defend herself. "I know it's been two years since any evil has tried to attack, but… I just need me broach right now… then maybe thing will get better."

"Well, you should be wearing that thing even if you're not having strange feelings about people." Luna reprimanded. "It's the Silver Imperial Crystal, what if someone was to get a hold of it?"

"Oh, Luna, no one wants the Silver Imperial Crystal anymore. Nothing is going to happen." Usagi opened the door to her house screaming at the top of her lungs to her mother. "Mama! I'm home!" She looked back to Luna. "Besides, it's completely safe in my room."

As soon as Usagi entered her bedroom she went to trying to find her moon broach. She looked for it all throughout her room… and looked… and looked… and looked some more… and by the time she gave up her entire room was a complete and total train wreck, on the other hand, so was Luna.

"YOU LOST THE SILVER IMPERIAL CRYSTAL?!?!" Luna yelled and dug her claws into her charge's bed; frustration and panic evident in her small feline features. "If anything were to happen to earth that is our best defense… AND YOU LOSE IT?!"

Usagi was frantic by that point, not knowing what to do. Tears started forming in her eyes as the realization of her screwing up yet again started to really weigh on her mind. "I didn't mean to," She cried, feeling hopeless. She suddenly stood up, sobbing to herself, but still having just a little conviction left. "Mama!" she yelled down the stairs. "Do you remember that broach I used to wear all the time?"

"Which one, dear?" her mother asked from down the stairs and in the kitchen. Hmm… yeah… which one… in the span of two years of fighting to keep the Earth safe she had had a series of broaches.

"The big one… with the heart that had the wings," she screamed down, apparently no one in this house believed in taking the effort to actually go talk to each other in person… screaming across the house was so much more effective.

"Oh… Didn't we sell that in the garage sale last year?" She asked, sounding as if she was trying to recall.

"Wha!?" Luna freaked, her fur becoming frazzled, her whiskers curling.

"No!" Usagi screamed, panicking along with her furry friend. "No, no, no, no…" Full out tears started to stream from her eyes. That was it. The world was doomed. She would never be Neo-Queen Serenity… Crystal Tokyo would never happen. Eternal Peace would never come to be. The thoroughly upset girl sobbed loudly, a sob that hadn't been in that house for nearly two years; the sob of a defeated, unconfident young girl. She threw herself onto her bed and cried.

Not being able to stand it anymore, Usagi's Eternal Sailormoon Broach materialized in the air above her bed with a 'pop!' sound. It floated in the hair for a moment, not being noticed by those in the room then dropped right on Usagi's head.

"Ouch!!!" Usagi cringed and put her fingers on her forehead. The large metal object to the head was not a pleasant feeling by any means. "Ow! Ow! Ow!" She cried out, angry at whatever had dropped on her.

Luna's curiosity at the falling object forced her to see what it was. When she noticed its crystal like molding and it's gold exterior she screamed. "Ah! Usagi-chan!" She yelled to get the girls attention. "USAGI-CHAN!" She yelled again when she didn't get a response.

"Hmm?" Usagi looked at Luna with tear stained cheeks, and saw what was now on her bed. "My broach!" She screamed in delight, the large welt on her head completely forgotten. She quickly stood up and looked into the mirror, attaching it to her school uniform promptly. "We're never parting again!" She smiled happily at her reflection.

OOO

By the time Usagi had found the broach and cleaned her room back to the point that her mother would be happy, the sun had set and the street lights had blinked on. The summer day had been hot and humid, but that night, with its cool breeze, had proven to be pleasant. Now that the silver imperial crystal was safe in her possession it seemed as if all her fears had eased.

Luna followed her human companion with ease. She never liked Usagi going out at night by herself, even if it was a safe neighborhood. Call it motherly protections, but she couldn't help it.

About half way to Mamoru's apartment when the pigeons stopped cooing and not a car could be seen or heard on both sides of the street Usagi started to get nervous, and she wasn't the only one. Luna's fur on the back of her neck started to rise. It was just too quiet.

"Luna…" A breeze blew through the air, giving the entire street a creepy feeling.

"I feel it too, Usagi-chan… just keep walking," The guardian said as she continued to walk behind Usagi, keeping an eye on her back.

"Sailor Moon," a female voice said from the shadows, her form visible with very little details.

A second voice sounded from the same general area. "Princess Serenity," A second form materialized next to the first.

"Who? Who's there?" Usagi squeaked at the eerie forms. Normally, just the darkness of the night would be enough to frighten her in the first place, this was just terrifying.

Out of the shadows the two women stepped forward, back to back, with their arms crossed; their black fukus only making their silhouettes even more sinister. With light details of pink and yellow on one and blue and light blue on the other their fukus sparked some strange familiarity in her mind. Had she seen something like this before? She couldn't remember.

"Usagi-chan!" Luna yelled as she jumped in front of the forms. She hissed at the two girls trying to keep them at bay.

"Sailor… Senshi?" Usagi asked as she looked them up and down. They sure did look like Sailor Senshi. Their skirts, bows, and tiaras looked almost like those of the Inner and Outer Senshi… with only a few different points. Their stomachs were completely visible and their fuku… normally all white were black. "Who are you?"

"This is your only warning, Sailor Moon," the pink detailed Senshi said, her eye brow rose.

"Good and evil have been unbalanced for too long," the other added.

"Sailor Anti-Moon!" the pink one announced.

"Sailor Anti-Mercury!" the blue followed.

They both immaterialized before Usagi's eyes, though an echo of their voices was still left behind. "Be ready. We will make the world balanced again…" both voices sounded from the shadows of the street.

OOO

"Minna" directly translated to the English word "Everyone." I've chosen to use very little Japanese except for the –chan/-san/-kun/etc suffixes, but 'minna' was used quite frequently in the series, so I wanted to use that as well.

Author's Note: So this is something my friend and I have been working on together for the last few weeks. The story line is very thought out and somewhat complex, so please try and keep up, because I would have a problem with it if I wasn't the one writing it .

When I was in 6th grade I tried to write a sixth season of Sailor Moon. The OCs that I created were horrible. The entire season was completely based off of these OCs and it wasn't really a Sailor Moon season at all, but a horrible way for me to put my own personality and the personality of the friend that I was writing it with into the story. So this is my attempt to actually make a good sixth season.

For those who want to see some awesome illustrations of this season please visit my joint account with my illustrator Shinou at www. shinou-joscerelle.deviantart. com (without the www. and the .com).


End file.
